<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Seal by starcall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318065">Breaking the Seal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall'>starcall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Harry Potter Random Smut Machine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a post-war pool party, Susan catches Harry's eye, and he's drunk enough to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Harry Potter Random Smut Machine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the Seal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You may recognize this story as Chapter Three of "Rolling the Dice (Smutty One Shots from the Harry Potter Ship Generator)". I've decided to split those one-shots into different stories under one series, so that original work has been orphaned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It's starting to hit Harry that he may be drunk for the first time in his life as he stares across the crowded swimming pool, the noise of the party all around him.</p><p>His head is buzzing, his feet feel heavy, and Susan Bones's swimsuit is caught in the cleft of her rather thick ass.</p><p>She's just emerged from the pool and is pulling herself onto the deck, water streaming down her body in a very attractive way. With one corner of thin material trapped between the round globes, he can see the tan line dividing the curve of her right ass-cheek between fair and bronzed.</p><p>Harry likes both, especially now that the smooth skin is beaded with droplets. Has her arse always been that big? He sips the firewhisky and coke that Seamus had thrust into his hand.</p><p>As he watches, Susan runs her hands beneath her one-piece swimsuit, freeing the band of stretchy fabric and letting it snap back into its proper place, hugging her curves in a way that's slightly more modest. Not enough to stop him from watching a bit longer as she strides away from the pool, crossing to the snack table where Parvati and Ernie are chatting.</p><p>She reaches down to grab a crisp from the bowl and turns, making direct eye contact with Harry. The alcohol slowing his reflexes, Harry coughs and looks away, but not nearly quick enough.</p><p>When he glances back, Susan is talking to Parvati, seemingly oblivious, although Harry catches a slight smirk to the corner of her lips. Flushing, Harry retreats into Justin's house, stumbling only a little bit.</p><p>He runs himself a glass of water in the kitchen, trying to cool the prickly heat pressing at his skin from the inside. Then the sliding door opens and Susan is standing there in her tight little Hufflepuff yellow swimsuit, auburn hair pulled back into her characteristic plait.</p><p>"Hey," she says, casual as you please. He nods, clearing his throat in a greeting-type way. As her body brushes past him on her way to the fridge, he catches her clean, sweet scent and has the drunken urge to grab her, shove her up against the kitchen counter. What is wrong with him?</p><p>He risks a glance over his shoulder at her. She has her back to him again, standing in front of the open refrigerator. She's humming along to the music from outside, bouncing on her heels to the beat in a way that makes everything jiggle. Bloody hell.</p><p>"You're drunk, aren't you?" She asks suddenly and Harry splutters on his water. She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles innocently. Susan's always been a slightly tomboyish looking girl, with a strong jaw and a snubbed nose, but there's no denying she's pretty. Her hazel eyes are full and expressive, her cheeks pleasantly rosy.</p><p>"Yeah, I think, yeah, a bit," He mumbles.</p><p>She nods, raising her eyebrows. "That why you keep staring at my arse?"</p><p>Harry opens his mouth and his booze-addled brain utterly fails him. "...Wha--I, erm..."</p><p>Susan laughs. "It's fine, Harry. Drunk and horny. It's normal. Besides, it's not like anyone here would mind." She grabs a bottle of wine out of the fridge and moves to the counter next to him, pouring herself a glass.</p><p>Harry is so relieved to be let off the hook that he almost doesn't catch that last remark. "What, uh... what'd you mean by that..."</p><p>"I mean... you're Harry. You're <em>our </em>Harry," she says simply.</p><p>Harry frowns. "...And what's that mean?"</p><p>Susan bites her lip, looking at him like he's an idiot. "Look out there."</p><p>Harry does, at the other members of Dumbledore's Army laughing in Justin's back garden, splashing each other in the pool, clinking glasses.</p><p>"You do know you could have any girl out there, if you wanted to?"</p><p>Harry's eyebrows shoot up. Then he laughs. "Right..."</p><p>"I'm serious." She elbows him. "You saved all our bloody lives."</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. "Oh, and that means I get a free shag pass or something..." He only slurs a bit.</p><p>Susan snorts. "No... But it's not nothing. We all love you. I promise you, no girl out there would say no to you. Not now that you and Ginny are on a break."</p><p>Harry runs his eyes across the girls of Dumbledore's Army out back. The slender and glamorous Patil twins sitting poolside in their matching blue bikinis. Petite, athletic Katie Bell shrieking happily as Terry and Anthony splash her. And of course, famously busty Lavender Brown gyrating along to the music, practically spilling out of her pink swimsuit top.</p><p>"So... what'd you reckon?" Susan's voice brings him back. She's smirking at him out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Any girl out there?" He asks, swallowing. It's only the alcohol that lets him say the next bit out loud. "...What about in here?"</p><p>Susan cocks an eyebrow. Her hands go to her braid, toying absently with it. "That's another matter, I guess..."</p><p>"Yeah?" Harry turns towards her.</p><p>"Well..." She says softly. "I suppose I did say anyone..."</p><p>Slowly, Harry reaches down to put his hand on her lower back. Keeping his eyes on her, gauging her expression, he slides down onto the curve of that thick ass and squeezes. Susan smiles, chewing her lip. "That what you were thinking about when you were staring at me?" Harry nods, and without meaning to, the next squeeze is rougher, but Susan is right there with him, pressing her body against his, groping for the bulge in his swim trunks.</p><p>"Oi, Susan--" Harry groans, gasping as Susan slips a hand beneath his waistband and curls her fingers around his hardening length. "...Won't they see?"</p><p>"Oh, let them. We're all friends here, aren't we?" Susan pulls his stiff cock out of his trunks. She starts to jerk him right there in Justin's kitchen, the granite-counter island the only thing blocking his naked dick from full view of the party.</p><p>"Fuck..." Harry's head spins as he stares down at Susan's hand sliding up and down his shaft. She leans down and spits, letting a mouthful of saliva fall onto his cockhead, soon slicking his entire shaft as she runs her hands across him.</p><p>His heart feels like it's pumping a million times a minute, this is so bloody hot. His hand slips around Susan's cheek and she parts her lips for his thumb, giving it a playful bite as she shoots him a naughty smile.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted, Harry? To get off, right now, with the closest girl you could grab?" She whispers, giving his thumb a gentle suck.</p><p>Harry grits his teeth. "Only if she was you..."</p><p>"Liar..." She smirks.</p><p>"I'm not," He says and shoves her up against the island like he'd wanted to, spins her around to bend her over the cool counter-top.</p><p>Susan gasps as he presses into her from behind, slipping his hands beneath her swimswuit to play with her pert breasts, nipples hard against the thin material. But soon he returns to that magnificent rear, sinking his fingers into the ample swell of her cheeks.</p><p>"All about the arse, is it?" Susan laughs breathlessly, swaying it temptingly for him. She stiffens, letting out a squeak of surprise as Harry moves aside her bathing suit, exposing her delicate pink lips. "Harry--" She gasps, gaze flicking out to the party.</p><p>"We're all friends here, didn't you say?" Harry murmurs, cupping Susan's sex, smearing his palm with warm wetness while she squirms, breath deepening. He doesn't see anyone heading for the sliding door, so he sinks a finger inside her. Susan's wet and tight and her walls cling to him as he strokes her slick pussy, pressing hard kisses to her exposed back and shoulders.</p><p>"A-arsehole..." She huffs at his quip, voice shaking between sighs, eyelids fluttering, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips.</p><p>"If you like..." Harry grins, playfully brushing his thumb across her tight rear entrance. He only meant to tease her, but Susan breathes in sharply and grabs his wrist, holding him right where he is.</p><p>Their eyes meet in the shadowy kitchen, their friends only twenty feet away behind glass as their gazes lock, faces only inches apart. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry eases his thumb into Susan Bones' asshole, feeling the clasping muscles yield to allow him entrance. Susan's mouth is open, hazel eyes hazy with lust, and a low moan starts in her throat as he gently pumps his thumb in and out of her ass. Her fingers are still wrapped around his wrist, but the grip goes slack as she arches back into his hand.</p><p>Harry's gaze flicks behind her to the party, where he can hear Lee Jordan's jubilant shouting about something. As long as it keeps everyone out there, he doesn't care. His drunken brain is focused on one thing and one thing only. "...Can I do whatever I want to you, Susan?" He hisses.</p><p>"Merlin, you <em>are</em> drunk--Unhh..." But then she nods, gasping, as his mouth captures the tender flesh of her neck, his stiff cock sliding between her cheeks, his thumb still working inside her. Her pussy is even wetter then before, so he gathers her slick arousal with his fingers, spreads it over his cock.</p><p>Then he eases his thumb out of her ass and replaces it with his achingly hard erection. "Ahhh.... <em>Fuck</em>--" Susan curses, breathless, as it goes in, slowly, the muscles squeezing around his girth, unbearably tight. Harry can scarcely take it, but he keeps working it in, mouth open in shock at the sight of Susan Bones' plump ass swallowing his cock. Susan's lips are parted in surprise, too, eyes wide as she looks back at him. "...You're in my fucking arse... Bloody <em>hell</em>, Harry--"</p><p>By way of response, he kisses her, hard and sloppy, and she moans, sucking on his tongue. "Oh, fuck me, then..." She hisses into his mouth, and he obliges, steady and smooth strokes in and out of her arse. "Fuck my arse..." It's a harsh whisper as Harry's hand clamps onto her shoulder, pinning her to the counter, hips pumping to fuck Susan Bones up the ass in the middle of Justin's kitchen.</p><p>Susan grips the edge of the island with white knuckles, bottom lip trembling, reaching back to dig her fingers into Harry's thigh. He groans, not quite believing what he's doing, unsure how long he can last in the gripping embrace of her rear. It's quiet, their ragged breaths, her swimsuit swishing as she squirms, standing on her tiptoes, the soft, but persistent sound of his pelvis meeting her round cheeks.</p><p>He squeezes his hand between her full thigh and the counter to reach her pussy, stuffing two fingers inside her. Susan squeals and sighs, stretching up as tall as she can, butt twisting against him, as Harry fills her from both sides, her cunt gushing around his fingers as he wrestles her in place for his cock skewering her ass.</p><p>"<em>Hnnggh</em>... <em>unhh....</em>Harryyy!<em>" </em>Susan can barely muffle her desperate, almost panicked moans. "Fuck me, Harry, <em>please, </em>fuck my arse like that..." She begs.</p><p>Grunting, Harry obliges, shifting his grip to the back of her neck, slamming into her as hard as he dares. He's never felt so powerful--barely ten minutes ago, he'd been staring with longing at this big, round ass from the other side of the pool, and now, a few exchanged words later and Susan is begging him to fuck it, moaning like she's in heat as her arse squeezes around his plunging cock.</p><p>Then the sliding door opens and a group of about four or five of their friends walk into the kitchen, talking to each other, distracted. Harry feels Susan's hand slap at his thigh in a panic, but it's way too late to stop, so he just keeps thrusting.</p><p>Parvati turns and sees them first, mouth dropping open. "Oh my god, you're <em>shitting</em> me!<em>" </em></p><p>"Bloody hell, Harry, all right!" Seamus blurts.</p><p>"What?" Katie says with her face in his cup, nearly choking when her head turns to spot them.</p><p>Ernie Macmillan, one of Susan's closest friends for all of Hogwarts, is slack-jawed.</p><p>Maybe it's the audience, or maybe he's trying to finish before the entire party is in here, but in his current state all he can think of is to fuck Susan faster, bouncing her cheeks and forcing a moan out with every thrust, her characteristic auburn plait slapping against her back.</p><p>"Oh FUCK, oh <em>god... </em>I'm gonna come... I'mgonnafuckingcome..." Susan slurs, bright red, eyes rolling back so at least she doesn't have to look at her classmates watching her be pounded.</p><p>But Harry, a showman at heart, is looking for the audience reaction, and he sees it. Parvati cheers, clapping her hands and Seamus hoots, while Katie has her mouth covered with both hands and Ernie looks dazed and slightly aroused.</p><p>"Me too--" Harry groans.</p><p>"Oh, this I've got to see!" Parvati practically skips around the island and suddenly, she's next to them, resting a hand on the countertop. Her eyes widen again. "He's in her arse, he's in her arse!" She calls out, just as they both start to come.</p><p>Susan's loud in spite of herself, writhing, breath shuddering, almost choking before she lets out a loud, ecstatic moan sure to cause problems for anyone in swim trunks. Her pussy grips his fingers and her ass clenches around Harry's cock, which responds with a hard throb, shooting his first load inside her. Huffing, Harry pulls out of her ass and lets the rest paint the tanned flesh of her full cheeks, splattering her swimsuit as his hips buck uncontrollably, his legs barely keeping him upright.</p><p>"Fuuuck yes... Look at all that cum..." There's a hiss in his ear and he feels a soft hand gently cradle his balls. When he turns towards her, Parvati gets on her tiptoes and kisses him full on the mouth, lips parting so he can taste her tongue.</p><p>She releases him and steps back in time for Harry to see Susan turn, leaning on the island for support, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "...Told you," She says with a shrug, panting.</p><p>"Yeah, and I still picked you..." He murmurs so only she can hear.</p><p>Susan snorts, still catching her breath. "I'm done for now, lion boy. You have your fun. Just... check back with me later?" She tucks him back into his swim shorts, gives him a pat on the chest and heads off towards the bathroom. The audience is now applauding, except for Ernie, still standing there shell-shocked. "All right, Ern?" She loops a lazy arm around his neck and crushes her lips to his. When she pulls back he's still frozen, but his eyes go as big as galleons. "Everybody should just fuck! Get it out of your system," she throws over her shoulder as she heads down the hall.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Parvati murmurs from next to Harry, pointing her chest at him so his eyes catch the smooth copper of her perky cleavage in her bikini top.</p><p>Harry sighs. "...All right, find a guestroom and take off your swimsuit, I suppose."</p><p>Parvati grins and hurries upstairs. Harry stretches and runs a hand through his already sweaty hair. What has he unleashed?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>